


Cold Winter Prince

by staykids



Series: Stray Kids Canon Verse Fics [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, Cute, Fluff, High School, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, hyunin, hyunin rise, members are there but not there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staykids/pseuds/staykids
Summary: •••"Felix do you think I act gay?""No Hyunjin, you don't act gay. Not that much.""Not that much? What do you mean?""I mean, we're all a little gay aren't we?""Do you think I'm gay for Jeongin?"•••aka when the whole school thought Hyunjin and Jeongin were a match but they weren't•••compilation of hyunin moments settled in canon verse





	1. Cold Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! A new work! These works are all canon verse, but you can read them individually. I have lots of ideas and works coming soon. Hope to hear from you through comments and kudos. I truly wanna hear opinions!

Hyunjin didn't get that at all.

Hyunjin was barely understanding what was wrong with him. He was now walking all over the campus in order to bring Jeongin his own coat 'cause winter came earlier and his little teammate didn't even bother to take his coat that morning when Chan told him to. So Hyunjin was looking for him, and he was going to give him his special coat, the grey one he didn't want others to wear; but Jeongin was small and he seemed so defenceless sometimes that Hyunjin wanted him to feel warm and safe even if that meant leaving his beloved coat to someone else. Anyway it wasn't a regular someone else, it was Jeongin.

Hyunjin didn't get Jeongin anyway; he was calling him on his phone, he texted him multiple times and the younger wasn't replying. At all.

Jeongin had been acting strange since school started that year. When they met in the hallways he seemed... wary? Cautious? They always had a little chat and then he ran away. Obviously Jeongin was completely different when they were home. He was the usual Jeongin, annoying, but extremely cute and Hyunjin had always had a soft spot for him. So why was he so distant at school? Now? The previous years Jeongin was always so clingy and he basically wanted to follow Hyunjin anywhere; he called him hyung all the time and he bragged about being in the same group all the time. But now, Jeongin was... cold.

Winter came for him too? That was what Hyunjin was wondering with his coat in his hands, determined to give it to his friend. He kept wandering no giving a single heck about the fact that he was missing math, Jeongin had to be protected by his magical and soft coat. Hyunjin was losing his hopes until he saw him, talking to a group of people, his classmates probably.

Hyunjin stood there. He didn't know if he could actually get close to him and his other friends.

"Jeongin!" He called him, aware of putting a certain distance between him and the group. Hyunjin had all their eyes on him. He noticed the other guys say something, whispering, somebody was laughing hitting Jeongin's arm. He looked annoyed?

Then Jeongin waved his hand, he said something to those boys and he got closer to him. Why was Hyunjin nervous?

"Hyunjin! What's wrong?" Jeongin said, without cheering him properly. That made Hyunjin frown his eyebrows.

"You didn't get your coat this morning and it's obviously too cold to not have one." Hyunjin told him, giving him a smile and handing him his.  
Jeongin froze and his eyes tried to reach his classmates who were basically staring at them. Hyunjin was confused.

"This is yours hyung, I can't." Jeongin tried pushing the coat away gently.

"Jeongin, we need your throat in Stray Kids more than mine. C'mon take this coat, just for today. I won't suffer for a day." Hyunjin insisted with more strength.

Jeongin lowered his head and he started staring at his feet, muttering something.

"Thank you hyung." Then he said still not looking in Hyunjin's eyes. So he tried to go away and come back to his friends.

"Wait!" Hyunjin stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Jeongin seemed to suffer from that contact. "Not even a kiss? A hug? For your hyung?" Hyunjin asked even if Jeongin looked a little uncomfortable and he didn't know why.

Jeongin gave another look at his friends group who were now just chatting together, giving those two a little be more space and less stares. So Jeongin turned around and he faced Hyunjin again. Was he upset or something?

"Hyunjin-ah" he started totally dropping honorifics, that meant that was a real deal "maybe we should keep some distance at school, I mean..."

Hyunjin didn't even let him finish that his jaw dropped and Jeongin painfully noticed that.

"Hyunjin, you're my hyung, my friend, my bandmate, but I can't be touchy with you here and you can't turn up in my classroom every time you want to calling me nicknames or leaving me paper messages. We can't, I can't."

Those words actually hurt Hyunjin who was just trying to be a good hyung and a good friend, supporting his little Jeongin even outside the JYP building.

"Why? Is there a reason?" He said and he clearly looked slightly insulted.

Jeongin came closer to him, he gave a suspicious glare at his back and then he started explaining:

"Hyunjin, you're one of my dearest friends, I love what you do for me, but they say it's gay."

Hyujin instinctively stepped back with his eyes wide opened and a weirded out look on his face. "Gay? What is gay?"

Jeongin kept his voice low, maybe he didn't want his mates to actually hear what they were discussing about.

"It's hard for me being a normal kid in this school when I'm in the band, Jinnie! Lots of girls started to ask me about this and that, showing me moments of me, us, being gay and stuff. My classmates say you're my prince and I'm your princess 'cause you always show up for me. And girls also think that."

Hyunjin's brain was completely off, he couldn't understand the whole situation, no one at school had ever said a word about skinship to him and no one had ever questioned his being touchy with his friends.

"And you don't like it?" That was the only thing Hyunjin could say.

"What? Them thinking I'm gay?"

"You're not?"

Poor choice of words. That wasn't what Hyunjin meant but whatever.

"I mean" he started again trying to make up for what he asked previously "is this bothering you that much?"

Jeongin's face painted red for no reason. Was that the cold?

"Yeah hyung, it bothers me a little. Like I said, even girls think I'm gay."

"And you want a girl?"

Jeongin went even redder hearing that question. They really didn't talk about dating and stuff, at least he and Hyunjin didn't talk about that so he felt a bit strange having that conversation.

"I don't know! That's not the point though."

Jeongin was basically panicking in front of him so Hyunjin decided it was time to leave.

"Don't worry Innie, I'll be less... caring, I guess."

"Thank you hyung." Jeongin whispered.

"So... still no kiss?" Hyunjin tried winking.

Jeongin stick his tongue out and then he came back to his friends. Some of them waved at Hyunjin as he was going back to his classes.

So Hyunjin was a prince? And Jeongin his princess? Hyunjin felt a little warm into his chest. Maybe his body was reacting to the cold outside.

Maybe

-

"Felix do you think I act gay?" Hyunjin asked as they were thinking about their next choreography.  
Felix seemed surprised at the question as if he didn't expect such a thing from Hyunjin. Surprise aside, he replied: "When you bother Chanbing hyung yes." He mumbled.

"When I do what?" Hyunjin said since he didn't get a word.

Felix smiled awkwardly. "No Hyunjin, you don't act gay. Not that much."

Hyunjin took a deep breath in relief until he got what Felix meant. "Not that much? What do you mean?" He asked again a little lost.

"I mean, we're all a little gay aren't we?" Felix said sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, starting to play with the laces of his shoes.

Hyunjin felt truly bewildered. Why his teammates were gay? Why was he gay? Why Jeongin was so triggered by him caring about him? They were friends, just because they were male friends they couldn't show physical affection? What kind of bullshit was that?

"No Felix, we're friends. Physical affection is normal." Hyunjin said shocked by the toxic masculinity in his friend's mind asset. He was wrong though.

"Hyunjin I'm not talking about that, c'mon! You know me! I'm just saying that sometimes... there's tension?" Felix said giggling and laughing as he noticed Hyunjin poker face.

"I don't know how to explain this to you. I'll try with some examples. Jisung and Minho hyung?"

"They're good friends." Hyunjin stated firmly.

"Oh right, so you never noticed Jisung moaning Minho's name in his sleep." Felix said with a smirk.

"What?" Hyunjin almost screamed. "This is unbelievable. You're lying."

"No, I'm actually glad you didn't notice. Nights with him are nightmares. Sometimes he's so loud I wonder what would happen if I wake him up."

Hyunjin could not believe Felix's words. So that was what Jeongin meant? He was uncomfortable because they were all gay?

"Do you think I'm gay for Jeongin?"

"Jeongin? Why him so sudden?"

"He said he's uncomfortable with me at school 'cause I act gay and stuff. His classmates think he's gay, I'm gay and we're dating or something. But I just want to be there for him. I swear."

Hyunjin was being so sincere he felt almost hurt at his own words. He didn't want Jeongin to feel awkward with him.

"I don't know Hyunjin, I didn't know it could be a problem for him." Felix said thoughtful. "I mean we all know he doesn't like skinship that much but? Just give him space maybe, I don't know. Do you think you're gay for Jeongin?"

"I'm gay for what?"

"A simple question. Do you value his friendship the most or do you think your actions are a little bit more romantic than that?"

That's when Hyunjin started questioning himself. That's when Hyunjin started thinking about all the things he had done for him. When he stayed up a little bit more to be alone with him teaching him parts of the choreography he couldn't perform properly; when he skipped classes to buy him food since the canteen one always gave Jeongin problems with his braces; when he put an anonymous love letter in his locker for Valentine's day 'cause Hyunjin received lots of them that year and he didn't want Jeongin to feel lonely or not appreciated so he went to the supermarket flowers and he just bought a bunch of roses so he could feel loved. Jeongin bragged the whole day with their other teammates. Nobody knew that gift was from him.

"I gave him my coat today. It was cold outside."

"Did you have another for yourself?"

"No."

"Did you feel cold?"

"Yeah but I didn't care."

"I don't know Hyunjin. Think about it." Felix said while standing up.

"Where are you going?" Hyunjin asked.

"I'm busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"Ehm... I'm reading something online and someone posted something new. Bye!" Felix said walking out of the room as fast as wind.

Was Felix reading fanfictions?

-

When Hyunjin entered the living room Jeongin was reading a book; bold of Hyunjin to assume that was a book, it was a manga actually. The same Jeongin read at school during Korean.

"What are you doing?"  
Hyunjin asked jumping on the couch, sitting close to Jeongin. Jeongin almost jumped when Hyunjin got so close to him.

"I'm reading hyung. I think that was clear." He said not taking off his nose from that thing. And then he moved a little away from Hyunjin who got closer again. So Hyunjin put his chin on his friend's shoulder.

"What is this?"

Hyunjin saw Jeongin giving him a fast look.

"One piece."

"Mh." Hyunjin nodded. But Jeongin felt so tensed.

"Innie are you uncomfortable right now?" He said moving from his shoulder and looking right into Jeongin's eyes. They were so close Hyunjin could feel Jeongin's chest moving fastly. Was he nervous?

"You're close hyung." Jeongin said and they were so near each other Hyunjin felt his friend's breath as he spoke. "Is this too close?"

Jeongin froze. He didn't reply and he was now staring at Hyunjin's lips so intensely, Hyunjin thought about something. It was more of an experiment than something else. He had to try.

So he did that.

He pressed his lips against Jeongin's. His lips were so thin but soft and then Hyunjin cupped Jeongin's face and his cheeks were so soft Hyunjin felt overwhelmed. He could breathe in Jeongin's whole scent. He had probably showered that morning. Jeongin didn't do anything at first, he didn't react so Hyunjin thought about stepping back, but when he tried so, Jeongin pulled his shirt and he pressed his lips with even more strength, biting Hyunjin's lower lip. Hyunjin opened his mouth because of the slight pain inferred and Jeongin didn't think twice about making his tongue slide between Hyunjin's lips.

When Hyunjin opened his eyes in shock he saw that Jeongin was keeping his eyes shut as he didn't want to open them, so he did the same and he closed his again. Jeongin moved his tongue in Hyunjin's mouth, tasting every inch of it. He felt his braces on his teeth as Jeongin tried to get deeper in the kiss. Then he felt his hands playing with his hair keeping the rhythm of the kiss. Jeongin wasn't skilled at all.

He was trying. There was way too much tongue and saliva, but in between the kiss Hyunjin thought that was cute.

When they stopped, Hyunjin gave him small kisses on the neck, making Jeongin shiver. He stopped when he heard him breathing too heavily.  
Jeongin's eyes were sparkling, but his expression was unreadable.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to... Do this. Sorry if..." Hyunjin started making excuses for his behaviour even if he couldn't hide the wide smile which was illuminating his face.

Jeongin said something Hyunjin couldn't hear and he basically ran away leaving his manga on the couch. And that's when Hwang Hyunjin messed up.

-

Hyunjin didn't even try to talk to Jeongin at school after what happened at home. After the accident, they were in a kind of cold war, without the war; a cold situation that was it. Out of the ninth of them, Felix knew something was wrong, not because he was good at reading people and stuff, but he knew about the Hyunjin and Jeongin's thing so it wasn't hard for him to make a guess and understand that they weren't talking at all because something clearly happened.

Hyunjin didn't even dare to wave at him in the distance 'cause he thought that Jeongin running away wasn't a good sign. Yeah, Jeongin was the one who tried to bring things to another level, but maybe he was regretting it; or worse: he had felt forced to do so since Hyunjin was the one kissing him first. In either cases, Hyunjin was ashamed. What had crossed his mind to make him act like that? Jeongin, their maknae, their soft boy to protect. Chan was never going to know about this. His father figure could actually kill Hyunjin, the Hyunjin who had corrupted his pure child.

When Hyunjin met Jeongin's eyes in the hallways, he looked away. They didn't even cheered at each other and the younger's friends noticed. "Did you and your boyfriend discuss?" Hyunjin heard from a malicious voice. "We're not boyfriends. Stop with this stupid thing." Jeongin said more agitated than usual. "Okay chill, we're kidding."

Hyunjin felt their stares on him. If only they could know.

The rest of the day was easy. He didn't bump into Jeongin at all so his mind was free from stressing thoughts, until he heard something. He was sitting alone, with a book covering his whole face until two girls younger than him sat next to him and started chatting like he wasn't even there, they probably didn't notice him. Absurd, but possible.

"I wanna do that. You can't stop me." Girl 1 said to her friend who was hitting on her arm as they were talking.

"How could you? He's famous. He's an idol. He can't date you." Girl 2 said back.  
Hyunjin's ears were extremely opened.

"I like Jeongin. We've been in the same class for ages. I wanna try. Maybe he likes me too."

"What about his boyfriend?" Girl 2 said between laughs.

"It's not real they're doing it for the fans. They're not gay or something. Jeongin would never." Girl 1 said firmly with a winner tone.

Hyunjin blinked and flashbacks of the other afternoon hit his mind like a truck. His book fell off and the girls noticed.

"Oh my God, the prince is here." Girl 2 said hitting her friend's arm even more. Girl 1 was so shocked she couldn't even speak properly, that's why she was mumbling things.

"I'm sorry ladies. Were you talking about Jeongin? My Jeongin?" Hyunjin didn't know where that line came from since he was inner panicking just like those girls. Too many shocking news that day: him being gay for Jeongin confirmed; Jeongin being bothered by that confirmed; him basically being an assaulter; girls wanting Jeongin for themselves while he was only a little and cute ball of sunshine and nobody had to think about him in those terms (Hyunjin excluded); too many shocking news to deal with.

"I... ehm... Maybe?" They said intimidated by Hyunjin's words.

"What's your name?" Hyunjin asked to the girl interested in Jeongin.

"My name is..."

"Okay I don't really care." He stopped her out of the blue. "If you wanna confess, then confess. If you wanna do it, then do it, but don't you dare hurt him or I'm..."

"I told you he was his boyfriend." Girl 2 interrupted. "Let's have this conversation somewhere else." She said while she was dragging her scared friend away from him.

"And you're the worst rapper in the group." Girl 2 said, challenging him. Hyunjin was out of words.

She didn't, he thought.

"I like Jeongin more! Back off!" He screamed and he knew he was being childish, but that girl was not going to have this round. She gave him a disrespectful look and then both of them walked away. Finally Hyunjin could find some peace. He thought.

"Hyung?"

Okay, how could he escape a situation like that? He couldn't. That was the tragic answer.  
Jeongin was staring at him, astonished.

"What did you just say hyung?"

"I'm... hey-y, I was joking, it was a joke between me and..."

"You and?"

"Those girls, ehm..."

Hwang Hyunjin messed up again, two days in a row. Jeongin was standing, but he wasn't going to sit. Hyunjin didn't blame him.

"Oh someone is calling me! I have to go! Bye Innie, see you at home, don't be late!" He said trying to run away to avoid that dramatic scene.

Jeongin took his wrist.

"Hyunjin."

Hyunjin froze waiting for what was next. Was he going to lose his dear friend?

"I liked it. Yesterday. I'll be your princess, but don't tell anyone."

 


	2. May I have this dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know I was going to write a sequel, but this happened.

"I'll never understand math and I'll never graduate, why should I study math in an Arts School? I'm dropping it!"

"Drop school and I'll drop you on the highway at three in the morning!"

It was a common day in Stray Kids' dorm. Jeongin was just done with school and stuff since he was really tired because of his idol life and he wasn't able to focus on all those numbers he had to face that particular morning, trying to do a simple calculation while his hyungs were doing whatever they wanted to do. Even if Hyunjin and Seungmin were going to graduate soon, they barely opened their books and Jeongin didn't get that. Felix and Jisung weren't even going to school. Why was he the one who had to live that boring and terrifying experience? That's why he wanted to quit. He was an idol after all. He had a job. He was making money. Why keep going to school?

"Your education is important, so please don't you ever say something like that."

"Chan, can you stop pretending to be my father or something?" Jeongin wanted him to stop. He was taking the leader role way too far. He didn't want a dad, he already had one.

"I'm not trying to be a parental figure even if, as you can see, I'm incredibly mature and this role fits me. Anyway, two years. Endure for two years. If you stop attending classes you'll regret that later."

Jeongin snorted. He just wanted to sleep or read one of his mangas, he didn't want to break his brain. That was tiring.

"But I don't understand! This is so hard!" He kept complaining even if Chan was leaving the room.  
"What is hard?" Hyunjin came in and Jeongin's heart did a flip.

He still couldn't believe what was happening between his friend and him. That was weird. Definitely. He had spent months complaining about how his schoolmates jokes weren't funny 'cause they weren't dating and first of all Jeongin wasn't even interested in dating and now he was there, looking at Hyunjin, thinking about all that and about how everything was being kept in secret.

"Math." Jeongin cried, with his head buried in the books.

"Do your homework and I'll kiss you." Hyunjin said with a bright smile which could make Jeongin go blind. He swallowed. 

"Why don't you just kiss me?" Jeongin suggested hoping for Hyunjin to listen to him. His boyfriend (should he call him like that?) laughed, then he sat on his knees so Jeongin's face and his could be on the same level and he got closer. Jeongin could feel his breath tickling on his cheeks. Jeongin couldn't help, but stare at those hypnotic lips.

Even when Jeongin thought he wasn't interested in these things, Hyunjin's lips had made him think. They were so thick and plump, they seemed so soft Jeongin almost felt envy since his lips were thin and they were basically non-existent.

When Jeongin saw that rosy and beautiful mouth leaning towards him, he closed his eyes waiting for a delicate touch. Too unfortunate that didn't happen. He just heard Hyunjin say: "Do your job or forget about these." While he was pointing at his spectacular lips.

Jeongin frowned, but he finally started paying attention on the pile of exercises he had to solve.  
When he was done with that infernal subject, he threw his books away leaving a sigh of relief. The torture was over for that day and he could finally claim his prize. Hyunjin was laying on the couch, totally relaxed, while he was using his phone to take selcas to post later. Without warning, Jeongin got on the couch and he lied down on him.

Jeongin hugged him tight, resting his head on Hyunjin's chest in order to listen to his heart beating life into his body. Hyunjin didn't even flinch. He just put away the phone and he put a hand between Jeongin's hair to play with it. He caressed his head slowly, while the younger was enjoying those cuddles. Hyunjin's heart was beating fast, but not as fast as his. When he got bold, Jeongin reached for Hyunjin's face.

"I wanna practice."

That was it. Jeongin was a bad kisser, he wasn't skilled enough, so Hyunjin was teaching him how to kiss properly. That still made Jeongin awkward, he feared Hyunjin could dump him 'cause he was just a naive and inexperienced kid. But he was helping him and he always told Jeongin he was improving even if Jeongin himself didn't believe that.

"Right." Hyunjin nodded caressing Jeongin's cheeks. He raised himself on his elbow and he gave him a little kiss on the lips. Small and quick. Then he lied down again as if he was waiting for something. So Jeongin lowered on him and he returned the kiss, but he pressed their lips for longer. He was always afraid of doing the wrong move. He was tensed and Hyunjin understood that so he tried to make his boyfriend relax making little circles on his back with his thumb.

That seemed to work 'cause Jeongin left a less stressed sigh, opening his mouth and letting Hyunjin in.

Hyunjin was still doing all the job, passing his tongue everywhere in Jeongin's mouth, pulling him closer. He gave him small bites to encourage him to do something. Jeongin moaned a bit and the adrenaline was all over his spine. That's why he pressed his body on Hyunjin's, more than he should have, and he tried to be the one in charge for once. He cupped Hyunjin's face and he licked both of his lips, sucking the lower one a little as he was told days ago.

Hyunjin bent his back and he left a few whines so Jeongin thought he was doing it right. He linked their tongues together once again, just to explore the older's mouth, trying to not forget every single inch. Hyunjin moaned again in between the kiss and Jeongin felt proud for once.

"Ouch." 

Again.

Hyunjin's "ouch" of pain interrupted them that time too. His stupid braces. 

"Oh Hyunjin! I'm sorry!" Jeongin tried while a few blood drops were making Hyunjin's lower lip shine.

Hyunjin got his back up, still sitting on the couch and he was trying to make the red liquid stop. Jeongin pressed their lips again and with Hyunjin's surprise he sucked the blood away.

"Innie! What are you doing?" Hyunjin almost screamed. 

"It was my fault. I had to do something."  
Hyunjin was blushing and that was a whole new experience for Jeongin. He was the one who blushed daily, not Hyunjin. 

"You can't drink my blood. You're not a vampire." 

"Nobody has ever done that for you?" Jeongin giggled and grinned wide at his teammate's embarrassment. Hyunjin made a negative sign with his head.

"So you kissed other boys." Jeongin asked even if he knew he wasn't Hyunjin's first and that kind of hurt even if he wanted to pretend he was cool with it.

"Yep. Not only boys."

"You like girls too?"  
Hyunjin nodded. So Hyunjin had kissed girls too. That was a news. Jeongin imagined that, but hearing that from the concerned person was different.

So he kissed Hyunjin again, as if he wanted to underline those lips were now his property even if they hadn't talked about being in a real real relationship. He felt Hyunjin smiling pleased under his touch.

"Are you jealous?" He smirked and he said through the kiss. Jeongin didn't reply. He kept kissing the older until his phone rang. 

"What is this?" Hyunjin said while taking his phone. Jeongin was almost mad at the phone for interrupting their make out session.

"Jeongin-ah! Hear me out!" Hyunjin said loudly and he seemed... excited? "School sent me an e-mail for the snow ball in a week! We should go there."

Jeongin got closer to Hyunjin's phone to read personally the e-mail.

"We're in 2018 and they still use e-mails? And why didn't I receive that?" Jeongin asked confused.

"You don't even check your e-mails. Anyway it's next saturday. Do you wanna come with me?"

"You?" Jeongin said a little bit hesitant. "We made a deal; we won't let people know about this." And he accompanied the last words with a wide gesture of his hands to point at their situation. 

"As friends, Jeongin, as friends." Hyunjin clarified.  
"But they already think we are a couple. I don't want to let them talk about us. Don't you care?" Jeongin tried to make the other reflect. 

"No, I don't care, 'cause I care more about you and I'd like to go to the ball with you, but it's fine if you don't want to." Hyunjin said trying to reassure the younger even if Jeongin could perceive his disappointment. 

"Thank you hyung, and sorry. You're the best!" When he kissed Hyunjin's cheek to thank him, he smiled again. Hyunjin couldn't be mad at him. Never.

-

Jeongin was nervous. He was nervous since his school friends had told him stuff about a girl who was madly in love with him. And he didn't know what to do. It was the snow ball week, he hadn't proposed to anybody, but his classmates were sure this girl was going to ask him on that specifical day since Saturday was right on the corner. He didn't want to give the girl hope by saying yes, but he also didn't want to reject her 'cause he didn't want his classmates to wonder why he had rejected her.

They said she was hot so a one hundred percent straight guy couldn't refuse her. That's why Jeongin was praying for her to step back and go ask to someone else. He wasn't the most beautiful boy of his year so why asking him? That was frustrating. 

He was so scared he had skipped music history lessons to avoid her. He was now sitting on a bench in the campus, eating the lunch Chan had cooked for him, far away from possible human beings. His goal was arriving at the day of the snow ball without a date so he could go with his classmates. He didn't want girls, that was it. He actually wanted to go with Hyunjin, but since he couldn't do that, he was all in to go with them.

Even if the rice was good, Jeongin would have told Chan rice was bad, just to see him freaking out about it. That was fun. Chan truly treated Jeongin as if he was his son. He was protective with everyone, but Jeongin was the small one and he had to be protected more. Jeongin wondered what would have happened if Chan had known about his different relationship with Hyunjin. He would have probably freaked out. He was a controlling leader indeed. Even if he had good intentions only.

"Jeongin!"

She did that. She found him. The girl found him. He had been busted. The rice fell out of his mouth as he tried to come out with a polite greeting. His brain experienced complete and pure panic.  
The girl covered her face as she started laughing softly at Jeongin's surprised expression. Was she going to propose to him? He had to say yes now. He was doomed.

She adjusted the headband she had on and she sat right next to Jeongin who was now sweating in his sweater. She was smiling all teeth in a creepy way.

"Can I ask you something?" She started and Jeongin nodded waiting for his death sentence. "Do you wanna come to the dance with me?" She said hopeful looking at Jeongin with her sparkling eyes.  
He had to accept. Or the entire school would doubt about him.

"Yeah, sure. Why not!" He said trying to appear convincing. She almost screamed and she took his hands. 

"Thank you! You're not just beautiful, you're also nice and kind!"

"Jeongin?" Hyunjin came out out of nowhere and Jeongin almost jumped. "Oh, hi... girl? Sorry, but I need Jeongin for a moment!"

"What? We were talking about the ball, you can't..."

"Of course I can, it's a band issue!" Hyunjin said in a rush taking a grip on Jeongin's wrist making him stand up from the bench and he started running away. 

"Jeongin! I'll text you later!" The girl screamed and Jeongin gave her a thumb up while he was running along with Hyunjin.

"Hyung, where are we going?" He asked, but he didn't say a word he just kept running as if his life was depending on it. Jeongin didn't even understand where they were heading to.

They entered the building again, but Hyunjin didn't slow down. Jeongin was almost running out of breath until he found his back pressed against a wall. His chest was moving frenetically and uncontrollably. Hyunjin was leaning on the wall putting his opened hands on it, blocking Jeongin's moves.

"What is going on Jinnie?" Jeongin was finally able to let out. Hyunjin got closer to him making their foreheads touch. Even Hyunjin was hardly breathing. Jeongin, looking around, realised they were in the men's toilet.

Hyunjin took a deep breath.

"What were you doing with that girl?" He asked and Jeongin didn't get the point of all that running.

"She asked me to go to the dance with her." Jeongin answered not able to look at him.

"Did you say yes?" Hyunjin said wording the question slowly.

Why was he asking that?

"Yes, I..."  
He didn't even finished his sentence. Hyunjin had suddenly slided his tongue into his mouth with a heat and an excitement Jeongin hadn't ever seen. He felt shivers due to the cold wall and now he couldn't breathe at all. He put his hand on Hyunjin's chest and his heart was beating even faster than his.

He felt Hyunjin's tongue leaning on places in his mouth he didn't even know. Hyunjin's lips were hurt again because of the braces, but he didn't stop.

Jeongin felt the iron taste of blood in his mouth, and for a moment he thought that was exciting. Jeongin sucked Hyunjin's lips and the older pressed his body against his even more not leaving an inch of space between them. They were both lacking of oxygen but none of them stepped back.

Only after a few minutes Jeongin could speak again.

"Hyunjin, what's going on?"

Hyunjin broke the kiss, but he didn't move. He kept his eyes closed as he inhaled deeply. Jeongin could smell Hyunjin's perfume which was always on the shelf of the bathroom in the dorm.

"Nothing." He said. "I missed you." He admitted resting his head on Jeongin's shoulder. Jeongin passed a hand through his hair as he caressed it.

"Hyung, I have to go or I'll be late for my class." He tried pushing him away gently.

Hyunjin nodded. "See you at home."

What had just happened to Hyunjin? Jeongin wondered as he was walking back to class.

-

"Jeongin, your suit is amazing where did you get that?"

"Minho hyung, the suit is yours." Jeongin said annoyed since Minho was bragging around way too much.

"Your date will be lucky! I don't even remember who was my date." Minho said thoughtful.

"You had a date?" Jisung entered the conversation.

"Yep, why so surprised?"

"Nothing." Jisung replied laughing and coming back to his room. 

"Han Jisung have you seen one of my old pictures?" Minho screamed chasing after him.

Jeongin rolled his eyes. They were so loud for nothing. 

"You're pretty cool Innie." Seungmin said while he was helping him with the tie. "Are you happy though? You seem off."

"It's nothing. I'm just nervous."  
"Is she beautiful?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Yeah sure?"

"I'm going out!" Hyunjin said arriving at the door. Jeongin didn't know who his date was, but probably he didn't want to know. Hyunjin was amazing, outstanding; the suit made him look even taller and more gorgeous. His skin was shining and the rose in the pocket of his jacket wasn't as beautiful as his red lips.

"Innie, you're really charming!" He said winking before opening the door and leaving the dorm. 

"He is right!" Seungmin added even if Jeongin noticed his lost look. Jeongin thanked him, he gave him a fast hug and he left the building to meet his friends and his date. He wondered if Hyunjin was at the ball already.

He met them a few blocks away from the school and they all walked to it. His date was being clingy. She greeted him with a smoochy kiss on the cheek which made Jeongin feel a little uncomfortable, but he tried to keep it cool since his friends were all there. She leaned on his arm the whole time. She basically hanged on there during the entire walk. Jeongin did the basic stuff.

He said she was beautiful and magnificent; he said her dress was the most incredible he had ever seen (even if that was kind of untrue he saw the Twice wearing more extraordinary dresses); he even opened the door for her when they entered the school. Gentlemen things society had taught him. Some of his friends whispered into his ears things like "you made it", or "she's hot congrats", Jeongin just nodded awkwardly in response to all of them since he wasn't quite satisfied with it.

When they came in, Jeongin's eyes immediately searched for Hyunjin, but he didn't see him anywhere. Where was he?

He looked for him until he saw him in all his spectacular beauty standing in front of a girl Jeongin hadn't seen anywhere. His date, that girl had to be his date. Jeongin's chest bones seemed to crack when he saw him show her his bright smile, that smile Jeongin kissed every day when they had time and privacy.

He was almost regretting not coming to the dance with Hyunjin when he asked her for a dance kissing her hand gently. He was like a prince and, just for a moment, Jeongin wished he could be his princess. When their eyes met, Hyunjin waved his hand to Jeongin and Jeongin gave him a small nod with his head, nothing more, and that lack of enthusiasm left Hyunjin confused, but he soon disappeared in the crowd. 

"Jeongin, wanna dance?" His date proposed and he let her drag him on the dance floor. Jeongin faked a few smiles, trying to forget about Hyunjin being with someone else and he just tried to had fun with the person he had in front of him. She was fun and cute. He could do this.

As the night was going on, Jeongin felt less heavy and more relaxed; he laughed when his friends were busted by the teachers since they had tried to bring alcohol in the school, he had sang songs with them and he even enjoyed the company of his date. She tried to kiss him, but he had been good enough to elude and avoid the whole thing without embarrassment. 

The night was being great until someone spilled cola all over his shirt. Minho was going to kill for sure. It wasn't his fault, but he was going to be angry at him.

He immediately went to the bathroom, refusing his friends' help, he didn't want to make a scene out of it. So he just spent half an hour in the toilet trying to be presentable again. The stain wasn't going to disappear so after he had tried, he decided to go back in there. It wasn't that bad. He would have faced Minho later. The day after maybe.

"Hey." As soon as he left the toilet and he met him, his heart stopped.

Again and again.

Every time, that happened every damn time and Jeongin still wondered why he felt like that towards Hyunjin even if they basically lived together. Was he going to die sooner or later? He couldn't survive like that.

"Hey." He said drily. 

"I see you're having fun! I'm glad!" Hyunjin said even if he was keeping a certain distance.

"Yeah, you're having fun too."  
Why was the air in that hallway so heavy?

"I really wanted to come with you Innie." Hyunjin stated as he walked closer to him.

Jeongin looked down at the floor because Hyunjin's stare was too intense that night. He couldn't handle that. He felt vulnerable.

"Do you like that girl? The one you're with tonight?" Jeongin asked still looking at his shoes as if they were incredibly interesting.

And he had probably kept looking down forever if it hadn't been for Hyunjin who lift his chin up just to make them lock their eyes. 

"I like you." He said, stressing on the _you_ more than he should had, causing Jeongin breathing problems.

If that wasn't enough, a slow song started playing inside the dance room, but they could still hear it from there. Jeongin thought for a second about his date who probably had wished for a slow dance to share with him.

"May I have this dance?"

Jeongin froze when Hyunjin spoke.

"We couldn't come here together, but I want to do this with you, would you mind?"

"Yeah, I guess we can dance." Jeongin answered. So Hyunjin surrounded his hips with his arms and he invited Jeongin to put his on his shoulders.

"It's okay if we dance like this?" Hyunjin asked as if he ignored Jeongin's soul on fire. He nodded and they kept moving slowly.

"Would you mind if I come closer?" Hyunjin whispered into his ear and Jeongin did nothing but walk closer until there was no space and they were just leaning on each other. Hyunjin kissed the top of his head as they danced and he said: "I wish everybody could see how much I care about you."

Jeongin didn't say anything back, but he hugged him tightly.

He still wasn't able to express and understand his real feelings for Hyunjin, maybe he was scared, maybe not, but Jeongin was sure he had never felt this way before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had enjoyed let me know since feedbacks are truly important for me! Hyunin rise!


	3. Merry Christmas Jeongin!

Hyunjin was getting himself ready for his last day of school before holidays, even if holidays were such a joke when you were a kpop idol and you could rest two or three days only. Especially when you had debuted not a long time ago and the industry was so competitive; especially when you were a rookie and you had to fight against the terrifying prospective of people forgetting you. That was why Stray Kids had to practice. Again and again, every day until their next comeback. They had music shows, special stages and more. Two days were the only days they had for themselves, that was why most of them had decided to go back to their families. Except for Jisung's and Felix's parents: they were coming to Seoul, respectively from Malaysia and Australia, to celebrate with their sons.

Felix was getting way too excited for Christmas lately. It was snowing in Seoul and he was always out on the streets building snowmen after practice. Chan called him out, telling him he was going to catch a cold; in the end Chan was the one who caught a cold. Seungmin tried to make fun of him, but Woojin stopped him with a threatening glance. They all knew he was the scary one out of their hyungs. He was the authority in there. Chan was an authority too, but Woojin, he made people do what they had to do.

"Last day mh?" Changbin said to Hyunjin as he was taking his coat on.

Hyunjin nodded.

"I always skipped the last day." He stated, standing in the living room still in pyjamas.

"I can't hyung, I'm graduating."

"Boring!" He sang as he left the room.

He buttoned up his shirt and he smiled at his own reflection in the mirror.

"I'm gonna kill myself!" Seungmin made his entrance almost screaming. Hyunjin frowned his eyebrows, confused.

"What?"

"Can you believe I have a test? A freaking test right before holidays? And I know nothing?" Seungmin said on the edge of tears, wearing an ugly and too colourful Christmas sweater. Seungmin was the king of sweaters. Hyunjin shouldn't had been so surprised.

"Seungmin your grades are immaculate, please." Hyunjin tried to calm his friend down.

"Not for long." Seungmin started panicking. "I'm gonna fail, I'll never graduate and I'll end up like Changbin." He complained scared to death.

"But Changbin did graduate." Hyunjin replied.

"Well, he is an illiterate person anyway." Seungmin said in such a dramatic way, Hyunjin started thinking he was spending too much time with Minho.  
Hyunjin laughed, but Seungmin wasn't joking, he was incredibly serious and he just kept complaining while taking his backpack on his shoulders.

"Wish me good luck Hyunjin. I'll make sure to come back home as a hero." He said and he left without even letting Hyunjin speak.

After the front door got closed, Hyunjin noticed Jeongin making his entrance in the living room. Hyunjin felt a little bit nervous, but that was normal at that point. Jeongin made him so agitated and the younger didn't even know. Every time they were close to each other, Hyunjin felt someone punching him right in the stomach. Hyunjin loved what he had with Jeongin, even if it couldn't be what Hyunjin actually wanted it to be. They were friends, great friends and they kissed, they cuddled. That was it. Hyunjin wasn't even sure they were actually boyfriends. He didn't know if they were really dating or something. All he knew was that they liked being together. Even if Jeongin didn't want anybody to know and that was understandable, but sometimes Hyunjin just wanted to scream to the whole world that Jeongin was his, even if he knew he wasn't. Even if he didn't own it. Hyunjin was happy during every kiss, every hug, every laugh, he was just happy to spend his time with Jeongin, but was Jeongin feeling the same? Hyunjin sometimes wondered if Jeongin was kind of using him to experiment with his sexuality or something.

Did Jeongin like him they way Hyunjin liked him? That was a mystery. Definitely. Hyunjin also wondered if someone from the group had understood their relationship; even if Hyunjin had spoken with Felix and he had previously opened up with him, Hyunjin doubted he actually got they were kind of a couple now. Or if he knew he was probably ignoring the whole thing. Anyway Hyunjin didn't know about the others. He didn't have a clue. Hyunjin was always scared of Chan's reaction. Hyunjin didn't want him to find that out. Chan would have been mad for sure. Two members dating? That couldn't be. Plus, Jeongin was basically his son. Hyunjin was Chan's son too, but Jeongin was younger and everybody knew he was the one to protect. What if Hyunjin was ruining his purity? Which he hadn't to be honest. Everything seemed so complicated and heavy, but all his thoughts faded away when Jeongin smiled right at him.

"Do you wanna go to school together?" Jeongin asked, beautiful and outstanding in his school uniform. Hyunjin was glad he could witness that great view every day.

"Sure!" Hyunjin said trying to hide the enthusiasm. He failed obviously and all that excitement made Jeongin blush a little.

They checked themselves in the mirror for the last time and they both went out. School was close to their dorm, more or less. So it wasn't a long journey.

Winter had come in Seoul and everything was painted white. Lights and decorations were everywhere, giant Santa Clauses were out in the streets right next to big snowmen and more. The whole city was ready to celebrate Christmas. Shops were getting ready, so early in the morning, in order to sell gifts and presents. A few Christmas' songs were playing in the streets and the atmosphere was so magical, Hyunjin thought going to school was actually a shame. He wanted to breathe some fresh Christmas' air. 

"Jeongin, do you need to go to school today?"

Jeongin who was fully concentrated on walking, was now looking at him confused. "What do you mean Jinnie?"

"I mean, do you have tests or something?"

"Nope actually, why?"

Hyunjin grinned. "Let's skip together! We can go for a walk!"

"Hyunjin what are you saying? Are you sure? You never skip classes." Jeongin replied shocked. That was right. Hyunjin didn't skip classes, but he wanted to spend some quality time with his Jeongin. Quality time in a cold city which never felt this warm. Hyunjin took the younger's hands. Jeongin jumped for the surprise.

"Your hands are cold Jeongin." Hyunjin said "Let's go buy some gloves!"

Jeongin nodded, completely enchanted by Hyunjin's words. They didn't go to school in the end. They just walked through the streets of Seoul, enjoying the thrilling excitement the city spread. Jeongin blushed hard when Hyunjin bought him a flower and he got even more flustered when they stopped by the plushes stand. "What are you looking at?" Hyunjin dared to ask when Jeongin basically froze in front of all those stuffed animals.

"Look at this fox! It's so cute!" Jeongin said dreamy. That was when Hyunjin took his money out of his pocket without Jeongin noticing. He waited for the man behind the stand to notice him and then he just did that. He bought Jeongin the fox he wanted. When he handed Jeongin the muppet fur, Jeongin's eyes were shining so bright they were radiating gratitude.

"Hyung! You didn't have to!" He said not believing in Hyunjin's great gesture.

"It's nothing. Let's pretend this is your anticipated Christmas' gift, okay?" Hyunjin said. Jeongin went dangerously close to his face and for a moment Hyunjin held his breath. Was he going to kiss him in public? Jeongin probably realized the same thing and he stepped back, with his cheeks completely red.

"Thank you." He whispered and Hyunjin gave him another wide smile.

They just walked the whole day through the streets of Seoul. Hyunjin just wanted to hold Jeongin's hand again and he felt a thrill every time they were too close to each other. What would Jeongin's reaction be? What if Hyunjin would have just hold it like that? Like it wasn't a big deal? Without even asking? What if Hyunjin would have tighten their fingers up together? Hyunjin wondered how Jeongin's hands could feel in his. He saw lots of couple that day, hanging around, laughing together, kissing each other, he sometimes gave a glance at Jeongin, what was he thinking? Did he feel the same? Did he want to hold his hand?

"Hyung, we have to come back to the dorm." Jeongin said at some point giving a look at the hour displayed on his phone. "In theory, school is over and we have to go." He added.

"Right!" Hyunjin smiled again. "Then let's go home!"  
As soon as they arrived, Bang Chan was waiting for them in the living room, sitting on the couch with his laptop. He was wearing those glasses he never put on when cameras were around and he was carefully reading something on the pc.

"How was school?" He asked without moving his eyes away from the screen. He really looked like a father sometimes. Maybe he was taking the role too far and he was actually becoming a father.  
Hyunjin looked at Jeongin and they both held back a laugh. "Tiring." Jeongin said taking off his shoes and jumping on the sofa.

"Jeongin! What is this behaviour?" Chan scolded him.

"C'mon hyung, don't be lame. What are you doing?" He asked trying to look at the computer. Hyunjin thought about how Jeongin was actually a kid sometimes. Too cute to be real.

"None of your business."

"What? Hyung I wanna know!" He complained hitting his hyung's arm.

"It's a comeback thing. You can't see this." Chan stated.

"A comeback thing?" Hyunjin heard and he screamed, kind of excited, so he basically threw himself on the couch trying to read the screen.

"Let me live kids!" Chan yelled until Woojin showed up, confused by the whole screaming.

"What is going on here?" Woojin asked trying hard not to roll his eyes.

"Chan is hiding stuff from us!" Jeongin dared to say.

"I'm not hiding anything, it's about the comeback and you two cannot see this. Not yet."

"You're annoying hyung." Hyunjin pouted from the couch. "Hyunjin's right!" Jeongin said. "You're annoying."

"Oh God, the disrespect! I'm going to my studio, don't you dare to show up." Chan said. Why was he always so stressed?

When Chan was out of sight Woojin talked: "Why are you always giving him a hard time?"

"Why is he always so mad?" Jeongin replied.

"He's not mad. The schedule is tight and you know that. He just feels a lot of pressure." Woojin tried to explain.

"How do you know? Did he tell you something?" Hyunjin asked.

"I just know." Woojin said and he left the room.  
Jeongin was still standing, so Hyunjin pulled him back on the couch when he was sure Woojin was gone. Jeongin fell on him and Hyunjin laughed, basically squashed by the younger.

"Innie, when you're stressed or something, come and talk to me, okay?" Hyunjin said to the other's ear. Jeongin nodded and he hugged him. Hyunjin's chest was burning, he wanted to say something, but he felt like he couldn't do it. That's why he didn't add a thing. He just kept hugging Jeongin, breathing in his perfume.

That wasn't the only occasion Hyunjin had that day to breathe Jeongin's essence. It was almost three in the morning when someone did a little bit of pressure on his shoulder to wake him up. Hyunjin didn't open his eyes at first, he was tired and sleeping was such a privilege lately. 

"Jinnie." He heard someone calling, but he didn't want go wake up. He was so tired.

"Jinnie, please wake up." Hyunjin finally recognised Jeongin's voice, basically begging him to open his eyes. Hyunjin woke up and he found Jeongin's face a few centimetres apart. He was staring at Hyunjin and he seemed scared.

"Jeongin, what happened?" Hyunjin said still in a sleepy voice.

Jeongin was shivering right in front of him. When Hyunjin noticed that, he woke up completely. "Innie, what's wrong?" He asked worried. Jeongin seemed on the edge of tears and Hyunjin didn't know what to do. He felt his heart breaking in little pieces. He hated seeing Jeongin like that.

"I had a bad dream." Jeongin said. And even if that could sound as a childish answer, Jeongin seemed so genuinely terrified that Hyunjin got even more worried.

"Tell me about it." Hyunjin said inviting Jeongin to lay next to him. The bed wasn't large at all, it was made for one person, that was true, but Hyunjin wanted to make Jeongin understand he was there to help him.  
Jeongin didn't hesitate and he slided into Hyunjin's bed. Now they were so close, Hyunjin started feeling nervous. 

"In my dream" Jeongin started "you were all gone. Stray Kids were gone, you were gone. I was alone in the dorm, I called you, but nobody replied. I kept wandering around the dorm until I found out I was dead. And you guys had disbanded. And my mom was so sad I'm..." Jeongin couldn't even finish to tell the story that he burst into tears.

"Hey, it's fine. You're alive and we're here." Hyunjin tried to reassure him, still keeping his voice low in order to not wake up anyone in the room. Jeongin suffocated his crying in the pillow. "Jeongin, please, look at me." Hyunjin tried again. When the younger finally looked at him, those teary eyes made Hyunjin feel terrible. He didn't want Jeongin to be hurt.

"You're safe and we're all here, okay?"  
Jeongin nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have disturbed you. You were sleeping so peacefully."

"Don't say that!" Hyunjin admonished him. He didn't want Jeongin to feel like a burden. They both placed their heads on the pillow and they were now staring at each other. In silence. While everyone in the room was sleeping.

Hyunjin slowly got closer and he gave Jeongin a little and soft kiss on the lips. Jeongin shivered again, but he didn't step back. Hyunjin caressed Jeongin's cheek and he wiped his tears. He seemed so vulnerable and the elder felt the need to protect him.

Jeongin wasn't weak at all. His will was strong, he was smart, ironic enough to not let himself fall down, but he was still... young. Hyunjin was young too, but Jeongin was the maknae in there. It was different. Jeongin seemed to relax under the soft touch of Hyunjin's hands, he even left a breath of relief.

"Hyung, can I stay here?" He asked, with his eyes staring at Hyunjin's. 

Hyunjin didn't reply, but he gave him another kiss. He went on top of Jeongin's body, careful not to press him too much against the mattress. He took the younger's face with both hands and he kissed him, slowly and gently, sliding his tongue in Jeongin's mouth as soon as the other gave him the permission.

He felt Jeongin's hands running all over his back, making him feel a bit excited. Hyunjin was probably going too hard into the kiss, because at some point he felt Jeongin gasping, searching for air. "Hyunjin, the others are sleeping. We can't." He said with a concerned expression.

"Then we'll be quiet." Hyunjin whispered against his lips, right before taking them over again. Jeongin pulled Hyunjin closer, gripping on his shirt, making their chests stick perfectly. Jeongin was getting better Hyunjin thought. Their kisses weren't sloppy anymore. Jeongin used to put too much tongue and it always felt like he didn't have a clue about what to do. Now Hyunjin noticed how his skills were improving. How Jeongin was now able to make his body tremble. The younger left Hyunjin's lips and he started kissing the lembs of skin the shirt wasn't covering, starting from his neck. Hyunjin didn't expect such a move and he tried to not say anything out loud. Even if that became kind of difficult when Jeongin found a weaker spot.

"Hyung, you said we have to be quiet." He joked, laughing against Hyunjin's skin. Jeongin left a few other kisses on his neck and then he came back for his lips, sucking them a bit. Hyunjin could not help, but leave a suffocated little moan out loud.

Both of them froze when they heard someone moving. They looked at each other terrified. They both expected someone to catch them like that, hugging and kissing. How could they explain it? That late at night? They waited a bunch of seconds, afraid one of their teammates would show up. But none of them came.

"Jeongin, let's go to sleep." Hyunjin said. 

"But still, can I stay here?" Jeongin asked again.

"Sure." Hyunjin nodded and they made themselves comfortable. Hyunjin didn't hesitate and he hugged Jeongin tight, squeezing him as if he was his personal puppy. "You're the little spoon after all." He said into his ear. Jeongin mumbled something in response, but he did not push Hyunjin away. They fell asleep like that. Both of them with smiles on their faces.

-

"Hyunjin! Jeongin! Wake up!"

When Hyunjin opened his eyes the next morning, he found himself looking at Jeongin's scalp. He was confused and he was really wondering what was happening, until he remembered.

"Why are you two sleeping like that?" Jisung asked curious.

"What?" Hyunjin asked still sleepy.

"I mean, why Jeongin is sleeping in your bed?"

Hyunjin suddenly stood up when he realised the whole thing. His face immediately went red, but he had to come up with something. It wasn't weird at all. In Stray Kids, members hugged each other a lot, well they didn't sleep in the same bed, but they cuddled. It was quite common. Hyunjin gave a look at Jeongin who was still sleeping, unbothered by them talking.

"He had a nightmare and he came to me." Hyunjin said and he wasn't lying.

"Oh!" Jisung said surprised. "Got it. Why didn't he come to me or to someone else though?" He asked more to himself than to Hyunjin.

"Maybe he did and you didn't wake up." Hyunjin tried to hide his embarrassment. 

"You ain't wrong." Jisung stated. "Anyway, wake him up, we have to practice!" And he left the bedroom.

"What is happening?" Jeongin asked, with his eyes still closed. He really looked like an angel. "Nothing, wake up! We have to go!" Hyunjin ordered stealing the pillow.

"Hyunjin! Where are you going with that pillow?"

-

They had finally reached their goal: those two days of rest, two days to see their families during holidays. They were all so excited, Hyunjin couldn't help but smile at his friends' happiness. They all greeted each other, saying goodbye just for a short time. That was their first Christmas as a group, as a whole family. It was ten in the morning and Hyunjin was waiting for his family to come and get him, some of his friends were out already, until he noticed something on Jeongin's bed. There was the fox he had bought him the other day. Jeongin had probably forgot it so, without even thinking, Hyunjin took it and he rushed himself down the stairs, hoping Jeongin was still there, even if his parents had already arrived. He ran, he almost fell, but he was glad when he saw Jeongin putting his suitcase in the car.

"Jeongin!" He screamed and Jeongin heard him immediately. Hyunjin kept running until he reached him.

"Hyung, what happened?" Jeongin said, trying to understand why Hyunjin had run to him when they had said goodbye to each other a few minutes ago.

"You..." Hyunjin started even if he was out of breath because of the run. "You forgot this." He said showing the younger the puppet. Jeongin smiled and his face shined brightly. 

"Thank you! I wanted to show this to my brothers, so thank you!" Jeongin said. 

"You're welcome!"

After they greeted each other, Jeongin was about to get in the car. 

But Hyunjin felt something. Looking at Jeongin in that moment. Leaving each other for a few days. He felt words he wanted to say. He didn't want to leave him with a dry goodbye. He felt like it was the right time to say a thing, a thing which was bugging into his head lately. What did he feel towards Jeongin? What kind of affection was that? What if that was love? Hyunjin thought it was love.

"Jeongin, I..."

He was going to do it, he was going to tell him. Hyunjin was going to risk it all. Jeongin turned around and he looked at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence, but Hyunjin, who thought he was tough and bold enough to confess his actual feelings, lost all of his confidence when those eyes looked at his direction. What if Jeongin didn't feel the same way? Maybe it wasn't the right time. Maybe those three words could wait. 

"What?" Jeongin insisted, when he noticed Hyunjin stopped talking.

No, he couldn't expose himself like that. It was too soon to do that.  
So, with a harrow torturing his heart, he swallowed his courage and put his emotions aside once again.

"I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas Jeongin! See you in a few days!"

Jeongin looked surprised.

"Merry Christmas Hyunjin!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!  
> I'm glad I'm finally able to update something!  
> I'm having health issues lately and I'm not going through a good time, but I still wanted to share this (and I hope more) with you. Let me know if you enjoyed. Late merry Christmas and happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you enjoyed or not, see u soon !


End file.
